


Desperate Measures

by Soofdope



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Crack, mostly canon-compliant, post episode 36, provided that they returned to their dorms at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soofdope/pseuds/Soofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People in this age just don’t understand knocking. So sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Laura could only barely stifle a moan as Carmilla’s teeth nipped at her lower lip, then immediately soothed the area with soft kiss and a light flick of her tongue. Laura’s hands buried themselves further into the other girl’s hair as she deepened the kiss.

“Hey, I know that we said we’d call it a night but I’ve—” came the all too familiar, and, in that moment, extremely unwelcome voice of LaFontaine. “Oh,” they said now, hastily turning around and covering their eyes, giving Carmilla the time to climb off of Laura with the utmost reluctance. “S-sorry, guys, it’s just, Perr and I were thinking—”

But Carmilla was shaking her head. “That’s it,” she muttered, to no one in particular, it seemed, and sprang to her feet. “I’m doing it. I don’t fucking care anymore.” Walking right past LaFontaine without even acknowledging their presence, she bolted out the door, leaving behind two very bewildered people.

When she returned half an hour later, Laura was sitting – alone, thankfully – on her own bed again, looking somewhat preoccupied. Carmilla was holding three big wooden boards, which she set against Laura’s headboard.

“Where is your hammer?” she asked impatiently, and Laura only frowned before she reached tentatively under her bed to retrieve the tool. “What’s going on?” she questioned as Carmilla moved to the door again, grabbing one of the boards on the way. “What are you doing?”

Carmilla ignored her, held up the board against the doorframe and retrieved a nail from her pocket. Laura’s hands shot up to her ears when Carmilla began hammering away, nailing the board to the doorframe. Laura staggered to her feet.

“What the hell, Carm?” she questioned loudly, but the vampire refused to reply until the first two nails were in, and even then she didn’t look back at Laura.

“I need to, _for once_ , have some peace and quiet in this room, without some idiot barging in every few minutes as if they own the place.”

“Okay,” Laura replied, stretching out the word, “But, is this really the way to go? I mean, they’re only trying to – to help, with the monster, and what if –”

“The monster can wait until the morning,” Carmilla interrupted, “as we all agreed upon.” She walked past Laura to grab a second board, and started hammering away again.

“What about Betty? This is technically her room too.”

Carmilla shrugged. “If she hasn’t come back by now, I doubt that she will before the morning.”

Laura sighed, worry still riddling her face.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far?”

Carmilla just turned around with a raised eyebrow at that.

“Don’t worry, Creampuff, I’ll take them off in the morning, so we can go right back to strategizing.” She returned to business, then seemed to reconsider. She actually stilled her movements, lowering the hammer in her hand as she turned back around and regarded Laura with wide eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was different, concerned. “Unless you don’t want to be here?” _Alone. With me._

A heavy blush spread over Laura’s cheeks, and her “no” came out very faint, before she managed to compose herself and took a step forward, towards Carmilla. “No, that’s not it,” she said with more determination. “At all.” She reached for Carmilla’s hand, the one that was still holding on tightly to the hammer. “I just think that this might be a bit drastic, is all,” she shrugged, looking doubtfully at Carmilla.

The vampire heaved a sigh, her gaze falling upon Laura’s hand on her wrist. “I just wanted some alone time. For once.”

“Oh trust me, me too,” Laura replied immediately, and she was blushing again. “But maybe we can just stop at two?” she continued, pointing to the boards. “And lock the door. I think that’ll get the message across.” This managed to make Carmilla smile, and she finally stepped away from the door and laid down the hammer. “I suppose you’re right,” she sighed in an exaggerated manner.

“Happens every once in a while,” Laura joked.

The seduction eyes came back in full force when Laura stepped away from the door too, allowing Carmilla to grab her by the waist and pull her closer. A hand reached up to tangle in Laura’s hair and Carmilla smirked.

“Where were we, then?”


End file.
